1. U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,618
2. Am J. Cardiol, 102, pp. 1654-1662, 2008
3. Life Science, 82, pp. 969-975, 2008
4. J. Clin. Ivest., 117, pp. 3940-3951, 2007
5. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci., 103(44), pp. 16260-16265, 2006